It comes to Ponyville!
by PencilHart
Summary: Ponies and fillies alike have been going missing, but with a few more going away, it goes too far and now it is up to the mane six to solve this mystery, but they will not like what they find out. Content/Trigger Warning: Blood, Gore, Grimdark Adding other characters here cause of the 4 limit thing: Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Pennywise


It has been a few rainy days in Ponyville and Applebloom still had to go to school, which was annoying not only to her, but to all of her fellow classmates. Luckily it was the final day before they get their break for a while. The Cutie Mark Crusaders especially waited impatiently for the bell to ring, they had some fun plans to do over the break. Finally the final bell had rung and after the Crusaders said their goodbyes and parted ways, Applebloom was making her way back home to Sweet Apple Acres. Applebloom returned home and went upstairs to check on Applejack who tried to do farm work in the storm and eventually got sick. Applebloom frowned at her sister then huffed at her.

"Ya know, y'all wouldn't be sick if ya just went inside and wait out the storm like Granny Smith said!"

Applejack rolled her eyes, there was work that needed to get done, and now being sick it'll take even longer. But Applebloom did have a point. Applejack then looked at her sister with a look of apology, knowing the other reason, Applebloom really wanted to sail the paper boat she made with her older sister. Applejack then reached down and pulled out the boat and gave it to Applebloom. The young apple looked up at her sister both in confusion yet asking permission.

"Are ya sure, AppleJack..?"

Applebloom asked.

"Yeah, I gotta get my rest up so I can get better, plus, there are rivers and streams we can sail it on. Just don't be out too long and be careful, with ponies goin' missin' and all."

Applebloom nodded, then went to her room and put on her raincoat so she will not get sick herself. Once she was prepared for the weather she went outside with her boat and set it in water going down the road and she laughed going after it, honestly having fun and looking forward to sailing it with her sister! Caught in her own little world, Applebloom tripped and fell into a deeper than expected puddle, rubbing her head. Once opening her eyes she got up and ran after her boat, trying to catch up, but it was now moving even faster as it was now going steeper down hill. Applebloom was about to catch up until it went down a sewer drain.

"Ah no! Applejack is gonna be furious!"

She said as she looked into the swerer to see if she could see it, then jumped back a little seeing a pair of eyes open in the darkness.

"Hiya, Applebloom!"

A voice said as it then moved closer to Applebloom, it's face was painted white with red lipstick and a red nose. Applebloom moved a little closer, feeling a tad afraid of the clown in the sewer. The clown then frowned lightly, looking up at Applebloom.

"Awww, C'mon little filly, aren't ya gonna say, 'Hello'?"

The clown asked with a smile on his face. Applebloom hesitantly shook her head, licking her lower lip in nervousness.

"I-I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, my granny says so.."

"Very wise of your Granny, Applebloom, very wise indeed, but you look like a nice filly, I bet you have a lot of friends."

"I have a few, but my sister is my best, best friend."

"Where is she?"

"In bed, sick.."

Applebloom said with disappointment and the clown then smiled once more at the filly.

"I bet I could cheer her up, I'll give her a balloon. Do you want one too, Applebloom?"

The clown asked still holding it's smile.

"I-I'm not supposed to take things from strangers either…"

"You have a good memory, Applebloom, well then, I am Pennywise the Dancing Clown, and you are Applebloom. Pennywise, yes, Pennywise meet Applebloom, Applebloom meet Pennywise."

"How did y'all end up in the sewer, Pennywise?"

"The storm blew me away, blew the whole carnival away, can you hear the rides down here, Applebloom, how about smelling it?"

Applebloom listened and smelled the air, she did hear and smell the carnival!

"There's all sorts of snacks down here, Applebloom; peanuts, cotton candy, pretzels and…?"

"Popcorn!"

"Popcorn, yes! Is that your favorite?"

Applebloom smiled and nodded, not longer feeling as scared.

"Mine to! I love it when it goes Pop! Pop, pop, pop, pop!"

The two then started to laugh together then Pennywise stared at Applebloom, tilting his head a little.

"W-well, I should go home now."

"Go? W-Without this? Applejack will be furious."

Pennywise said, holding up Applebloom's boat, shaking it a little with his smile returning.

"M-My boat!"

"Exactly! Go ahead, kiddo….take it. Take it, Applebloom…"

Applebloom then bit her lower lip as she reluctantly reaches a hoof inside slowly before Pennywise grabs the young filly and bites off her front left leg as thunder cracked loudly. Applebloom cried out in pain and in fear as she then turns around, starting to crawl away crying in pain as Pennywise reaches out after her.

"H-Help me...somepony...help me!"

She called out as then Pennywise grabs her left hind leg and begins to drag her into the sewer as the young filly tries to get away to the best of her ability.

"No! No...h-help me...Applejack!"

Applebloom called out in desperation as she falls into the sewer, never to be seen again, only a puddle of her blood that also began to wash away in the drain.

The next day the other Crusaders waited for Applebloom and after a while, Granny Smith walked up to the club house, asking the crusaders if they had seen Applebloom, it seems no pony had seen her since she left with her boat yesterday in the afternoon.

"Where could have Applebloom gone..?"

Asked Sweetie Belle with a look of worry and confusion.

Scootaloo looked at the ground for a moment before looking back at Sweetie Belle.

"I don't know...but we are going to find out!"

The two then looked at each other, nodding and placed their hooves together.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders Forever!"

The two of them said in unison and left to go look for their missing friend.


End file.
